Mi Vida Siempre a tu Lado
by Ravishing Girl
Summary: Sakura ha sufrido mucho por culpa de Shaoran pero...no consiguió nunca olvidarle y eso la pone peor de lo que ya está ¿Podrá ser capaz de perdonarle? ¿Le dará una última oportunidad al ambarino? -Son dos capitulo en uno- ¡¡Quiero Reviews!


**/MI VIDA SIEMPRE A TU LADO/**

**Aclaraciones antes de la novela:**

Estos personajes forman parte del CLAMP. Así que los personajes no son míos.

La autora de este fic, es **Marta** Brey, una miembro de la cuenta de **The Crazy Girls** al igual que es el autora de **La Elegida** y **El ángel de un Demonio**.

Este fic, consta de dos capítulos, hecho en uno:

-Querido Diario:

-Y así es ahora mi vida.

* * *

Esto esta narrado para una persona muy especial para mí que lo leerá justo el mismo día de hoy. Es un regalo. Espero que le guste. Y…esta hecho con mucho cariño.¡¡Ten paciencia que no es tanta lectura!! Y lo he hecho para ti así que te lees todo. ¿Me Oyes?

Ahora sí, empecemos...

* * *

**Capitulo 1: Querido diario**

¡¡Hoy es 5 de diciembre y estoy muy contenta!! ¿Qué por qué? Bueno pues es que hoy hago 9 meses con mi novio y no puedo evitar el emocionarme porque nunca pensé que duraría tanto con él.

Vale, no me mal interpretes, pero es que siempre me ha dado motivos para pensar eso. Yo sufrí mucho por él, pero lo único que mi corazón hacia era amarle más aun. ¡¡Nunca me lo pude sacar de la cabeza por más que lo intentase para no ser masoquista!! ¡¡Ni siquiera esa vez que se fue de vacaciones y al volver me dijo que no me quería!!...Lo…lo pase muy mal.

Aun me acuerdo de el poema que le compuse para su cumpleaños, el no me regalo nada para el mío. Pero no me importó en ese momento, yo lo único que quería era que leyese lo que yo sentía. Y mi dedicatoria decía así:

El día que te conocí

Me sentí bastante extraña

Mi corazón aceleraba

Y una nueva sensación nació en mí

Pasados unos días

Me di cuenta de una cosa

Mi corazón ardía

Y al final admití que te quería

Una tarde de jueves

Estaba yo en mi casa tan tranquila

Me dijiste lo que sentías

Y di saltos de alegría

Hasta ahora he sentido y llorado

Pero pienso que no vale la pena

Ya que sino sufriré demasiado

Dejaré todo pasar e intentaré ser feliz una vez más

Ya han pasado varios meses

Y aún sigues a mi lado

Pero hoy quiero desearte

Un feliz Cumpleaños

Siempre confiaré en ti

Siempre aguantaré todos los problemas

Porque nadie te ha querido como yo te quiero a ti

Porque me has clavado unas de tus flechas

Solo me queda una cosa que decirte

Y espero que esto pueda servirte

No entiendo el porqué

Pero llevo vario rato pensando: Esto es amor...Lo sé

Le expresé todo, todo lo que el era para mí. Le di tantas oportunidades por el simple hecho de querer confiar en el, y después…¡¡zas!! El espinazo que tanto tiempo estuvo amenazando con atravesar mi corazón llegó y cumplió su misión.

Me ausenté por dos meses enteros, rompiendo cualquier modo de conexión con el. ¡¡Pero es que estaba harta de ser engañada!! Y aunque luego me pidiese perdón, eso, seguiría ahí, en mi mente. No saldría nunca. Y seguramente, esos recuerdos tan dolorosos nunca se vayan.

Esos dos meses, estuve con la ayuda de Tomoyo, mi mejor amiga. Ella me apoyaba en todos mis momentos de depresión y de angustia.

Y mi meta era solo una. Quería que con todo ese tiempo, pudiera colocar mis ideas en buen lugar, y que podría hacer respecto a nuestra relación, si es así como se podía llamar.

No creí en ningún momento que el sentir ese amor por alguien llegara a mí en esta edad tan temprana y que pudiese doler tanto. Pero como dice el refrán. "El amor a veces duele" Jo que si duele, me lo dirán a mi, que lo mío ha sido constante sufrimiento.

Pensé que si algún día volvía a hablar con el, estaría enfadado conmigo, por no comunicarme con el en ninguno de esos dos meses, pero mi cabeza me decía, que esos momentos que tenía el podría tener a solas, le podían ayudar a asentar sus sentimientos hacia mí. Si es que alguna vez los tuvo, porque yo ya no sabía el porqué estaba conmigo.

Pero dejemos eso diario, que eres tu el que guarda todos los momentos tristes de mi vida. Porque, si no te habrás dado cuenta, todo lo anterior a este resumen de mi relación con Shaoran, son relatos de pura tristeza, y es que, es por el único modo que me desahogo.

Durante esos dos meses, Tomoyo rompió con Eriol, su novio. Y yo, que más o menos, estaba mejor de mi historia, la consolé como pude. Sufrimos las dos por partida doble.

Y una noche, que me quedé a dormir a su casa, como estábamos un poco melancólicas, acordamos que, cuando ella se repusiese de su ruptura con Eriol, yo, intentaría hablar nuevamente con Shaoran.

Y casi empezando el tercer mes, cuando volví de vacaciones de Octubre. Tomoyo me explicó que había hablado con él ¿Y quien es el? Pues nada más y nada menos que con Shaoran. Y el, como no, quería hablar conmigo urgentemente.

Estuve recapacitando por tres días el que le diría, el como le explicaría. Y cuando llegó el momento, me puse muy nerviosa.

Hablamos por Messenger, ya que el vivía en Hong Kong, y es que, vivir el países diferentes, es muy difícil tener una relación. ¡¡PERO SE PUEDE AUNQUE HAYA GENTE QUE DIGA LO CONTRARIO!!

Me dijo que durante el tiempo que le había dejado solo, pensó que no me comunicaría más con él. Que lo había olvidado o me había aferrado a la idea de no sufrir más. Y el entendía que alguna de esas dos opciones, son las que habría elegido yo. Porque no me merecía, porque se sentía un estúpido por hacerme sentir así.

Y ahora, fue el turno de volver a elegir por las dos opciones que el medio. Pero claro, antes de dármelas me dijo que me quería, que me quería de verdad. Y después ya me lo dejó bien claro.

O haces como has estado haciendo durante esos dos meses. El intentar olvidar.

O seguir conmigo, dando yo todo lo que pueda de mi parte. Intentando no hacerte sufrir más.

No me acuerdo cuanto tardé en decidirme pero si se que elegí la 2, y como no iba a elegir esa. ¡¡SI LE AMABA CON TODO MI SER AUNQUE ESTUVIESE COMO PROHIBIDO PARA MI!! ¡¡DEBIA ALEJARME PARA NO SUFRIR MÁS PERO NO PODÍA, NO PODÍA SACARMELO DE LA CABEZA EN NI UN SOLO MOMENTO, SIEMPRE ESTABA AHÍ AUNQUE NO QUISIESE!!

Llámame masoquista, pero quería intentarlo, aunque fuese esta la última vez.

A partir de ese momento, el cumplió con su promesa. Se le notaba en el carácter, no parecía el mismo, y me decía cosas muy bonitas que anteriormente, nunca me dijo, como por ejemplo:

¿Sabes? Eres la mejor

Te quiero mucho

Eres lo más bonito que me ha pasado en la vida.

Hasta mañana, que duermas bien y…sueña conmigo.

Te amo, y es para siempre.

Esas frases las valoraba de una forma que solo una enamorada o un enamorado se puede imaginar.

Mi corazón estallaba de alegría, se me saltaban las lágrimas de ver como nuestra situación había mejorado con el paso del tiempo. En mi estómago siempre estaban voloteando esas mariposas que uno siente cuando le afecta mucho lo que le están diciendo o se está imaginando.

Hace como unos días, me dijo que le daban mareos. Se hizo algunas pruebas y le descubrieron algo. Le tendrían que operar.

Aun así yo ya le dije que me tiene para lo que necesite, que yo puedo ser como hago yo contigo, querido diario. Me puede contar sus penas, que yo intentaré por todos los medios solucionarle o relajarle esos pensamientos, o ver esas situaciones problemáticas de otra forma. Porque a mí se me dan muy bien el explicar varios temas y reflexionarlos. ¿Y por que diario? Pues es que desde… Abril o Marzo, escribo historias. Y si, las publico. ¡Y JURO QUE CUANDO SEA LO SUFICIENTEMENTE MAYOR, LAS PUBLICARÉ PARA EL MERCADO Y SERÉ UNA ESCRITORA FAMOSA DE HISTORIAS PARA ADOLESCENTES!!

Bueno, pasando al punto de hoy, es 5 de diciembre, y he de decir que estoy un poco histérica.

El lunes, 30 de Noviembre, me dio un adelanto del regalo para los 9 meses que cumplíamos.

Era un poema, precioso para mi gusto pero es que, todo lo que haga el para mí, me encanta. Solo el pensar que lo esta haciendo pensando en mí…

Con eso me sobra y me basta.

Ahora estoy esperando esa "segunda parte" del regalo. ¿Qué será? Luego te contaré diario. Ahora me tengo que ir a comer, pero te digo que, cuando sepa como es el siguiente regalo, lo escribiré, para que cuando sea mayor, pueda leer esto como una historia bonita y así, romper con la maldición de escribir solo lo malo, porque pienso que dentro de unos años, si leo estas notas, recordaré todo eso que sufrí y puede ser peor.

Sakura Kinomoto, 16 años en 05/12/09

**

* * *

**

Capitulo 2: Y así es ahora mi vida-

Estábamos de mudanza en Hong Kong y una caja se me cayó, al encontrarme con un librito rosado con unas letras grandes en morado "My diary"

Lo leí hasta acabar. Cuando dejé de escribir en él, tenía 16 años. Pero ahora que lo pienso, me da absolutamente igual el no haber acabado mi historia de Shaoran con el diario, porque si lo hubiera hecho, el libro se llamaría "My Diary: La historia interminable"

-¡¡Mamá, mamá!! Toby no deja mi zapatilla ¡¡Quiero mi zapatilla!! ¡¡Mama dile a Toby que me la dé!!- gritaba un niño corriendo despavorido detrás del perro haciendo rabietas por no tener su zapatilla.

-Vamos a ver…- susurró la mujer de cabellos castaños.- ¡¡Toby!!- gritó acercándose a el sagueso de forma autoritaria- ¡¡Siéntate!!- le ordenó- ¡¡Suelta el zapato de David, Toby!!- y el perro, asustado del tono de voz que utilizó su ama, obedeció. El niño, contento, cogió su zapatilla y se abrazó a las piernas de su madre.

-¡¡Gracias mamá!!- y después, salió corriendo hacia su habitación, dejando a la mujer sola en el salón.

Como ya había dicho antes, Sakura vivía ahora en Hong Kong, acompañada de su hijo de 3 años y de su marido, porque si, se había casado con Shaoran desde hacía 4 años. Su noviazgo con él duró unos 5 hasta que se el castaño se animo a proponerle matrimonio a los 21 años.

Ahora tienen los dos 25 y están felizmente casados. Los problemas que tuvieron en la infancia se fueron superando amándose cada día mas. Llegando a un punto en el que no podían estar separados por tanto tiempo, lo que hizo que el chico de mudara a Japón, para vivir con su, en ese momento, novia.

Pero ahora, se han mudado a Hong Kong, para que Shaoran se encargue de su nuevo trabajo con las empresas de su familia, **Las Li.**

Se levantó del sofá, iba a preparar la cama de David para que se acostara, eran las10 de la noche y un niño de su edad, con tantísima energía, debía descansar más tiempo que los demás. Pero justo al llegar a la habitación, vio al niño acostado ya en la cama arropado.

-Mírale que cuando quiere hace las cosas por sí mismo- susurró

-Ya lo veo- dijo una voz desde la puerta de la habitación. Se giró reconociéndola y se fue acercando a el cerrando tras de sí la puerta del niño para que no se despertara con ningún ruido.

-No te oí llegar-confesó ella pasando sus brazos por la cabeza de él.

-Ya me dí cuenta. Ni siquiera saliste a recibirme- le dijo con cierto reproche mientras cerraba sus brazos en torno a la cintura de su mujer.

-Bueno no hace falta que te pongas así vale. Es la primera vez que ocurre así que podrías perdonarme.

-No se, no se…- dudó graciosillo- Te perdonaré con una sola condición.

-Dímela.

-Que me des un beso- ¡¡Bag!! ¡¡Cómo si no supiera como darlo, con todos los que ya le ha dado!! Iba a realizar su petición cuando el castaño la paró- Pero no un piquito de nada Sakura, ya sabes que tipo de beso quiero ¿No?

Entonces cayó- ¡¡AY SHAORAN!!- bajó de repente su tono de voz para no despertar a su hijo- ¡¡Serás tonto!! ¿Y qué pasa con la cena?

-No creo que te vayas a morir por no cenar una vez Sakura. Anda vamos… deja que tu maridito calme sus necesidades de hombre, y de paso las tuyas, porque ahora que te lo recuerdo, cuando tu me lo pides, no me niego.

-¡Pero como te vas a negar, si siempre estas encantado con la idea!- rió ella.

-¿No te parece normal que me guste amar a mi mujer y que ella se sienta amada por tu marido?- le dijo susurrándole en el oído.

-S…si claro pero…- le templó la voz. Cada vez que el le susurraba en el oído, se ponía nerviosa.

-Pero nada- le dio un corto beso en los labios y la cogió por las piernas llevándola como una princesa a su habitación.

Una vez allí, cerró la puerta con pestillo por si acaso y la depositó dulcemente en la cama. La miró por unos segundos.

-¿Sabes que Sakura?- le preguntó quitándose la corbata- Me he dado cuenta en estos 9 años que hemos estado juntos, que fui muy tonto al no darme cuenta hasta tarde en lo que sentía por ti- Se fue desabrochando los botones de la camisa y cuando ya la tuvo quitada, se acercó a gatas para quedar encima de ella y decirle lo siguiente a la cara-¡Un estúpido al no querer ver a la maravillosa mujer de la cual estabas hecha!! No todas son como tu Sakura. Muy pocas darían las oportunidades que tu me distes.

-Pero valieron la pena- le desabrochó el pantalón- Porque sino lo hubieran sido, no existiría David como nuestro hijo. No estaríamos aquí juntos, a punto de hacer nuevamente el amor como hemos hecho ya miles de veces. Te quiero mucho Shaoran. Nunca lo olvides.

-Tienes razón Sakura, y esto, esta decisión que tomamos de seguir nosotros, con David y nuestros futuros hijos, no la voy a desaprovechar- terminó de desabrocharle la bata a su mujer y se acercó a su rostro con lentitud para decirle directamente e intensamente a los ojos- Te amo Sakura Kinomoto. Ahora y siempre- Juntaron sus labios para acabar en un beso lleno de pasión, con el que firmaban todo un futuro juntos. Y en familia. Porque si alguien es capaz de amar a alguien, podrá comprobar por sí mismo, que por esa persona a la que amas, lo darías todo, para que ella, fuese feliz y más, si es a tu lado.

**FIN**

* * *

**NOTAS DE AUTORA:**

**Los Reviews los contesto por mensajes privados!! Y el poema que aparece es completamente mio, no es ninguna copia!!**

**AVISO:**

**La Elegida Capitulo 10: Explosión de Sentimientos. Está actualizado!!**

**El Ángel de un Demonio Capitulo 4: Acercamientos. Por un 4% Realizado =( Tardaré seguro.**


End file.
